Shine on you
by Moony J4M
Summary: Éramos todos loucos, afinal.


**Nota¹:** A fic contém incesto entre irmãos e, obviamente, slash. Se não gosta, não leia, simples assim.

**Nota²:** Puri, amada, 'brigada pela betagem amor (L).

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence. Fazer o quê, né.

* * *

**Shine on you  
**

*

Não era a primeira vez que havia aquele tipo de festa para irmos. Pra falar a verdade, quem quer que arranjasse aquilo deveria ter uma idéia bem distorcida do significado da palavra "festa". Talvez fosse melhor chamar de reunião amistosa.

Os Black não eram sociáveis. Nunca haviam sido. Mas algumas das famílias com as quais se relacionavam eram. Os Malfoy, por exemplo, gostavam de receber pessoas de prestígio, assim como os Lestrange, ou até mesmo os Rosier. E assim nós devíamos nos envolver com eles.

Bellatrix havia se casado há menos de um ano, mas já tinha pegado o jeito. Aquela era, segundo os meus cálculos, a quarta ou quinta reunião estúpida para a qual eu era obrigado a ir. Regulus, ao meu lado, também não parecia muito feliz. Nossa mãe nos olhava pelo canto do olho; acho que ela acreditava que, me exibindo naqueles lugares, convenceria as pessoas de que eu não era um rebelde completo.

A casa dos Lestrange era grande e terrivelmente fria, a despeito da lareira crepitando no meio da sala de visitas. Metade dos representantes das famílias que se misturavam na nossa árvore genealógica estava ali. Uma verdadeira exposição de cavalos, eu diria.

Não demorou muito para que eu resolvesse sair daquela aglomeração de pessoas que conversavam sobre o recente recrutamento de jovens para os tais Comensais da Morte como quem falava de um artigo interessante do jornal de domingo. Regulus ficou algum tempo pendurado nas palavras de Bellatrix antes de ver que eu me afastava, mas me alcançou. Ele não costumava perguntar aonde eu ia. Assim como eu não costumava saber.

Explorando um pouco a casa, achei a porta dos fundos. Fomos parar no jardim dos Lestrange, e lá a grama estava cuidadosamente cortada e as árvores podadas, no entanto, não era muito iluminado.

Consideravelmente mais feliz, me estendi no chão. Regulus riu e se sentou ao meu lado, olhando para cima também. Era lua nova e as estrelas brilhavam, abundantes no céu.

- Olha a nossa priminha ali. – falei, apontando para uma estrela.

- Onde?

- Deita, fica melhor pra ver. Aquela ali, no papai.

- Qual, aquela? – Regulus perguntou, apontando uma outra.

A estrela Bellatrix brilhava em Orion, que definitivamente não era uma constelação _difícil_ de encontrar. Ri ao perceber que já tinha caído no jogo dele.

- Não. Aquela. – corrigi, pegando a mão dele e a guiando para a estrela correta. – Você deve ter perdido algumas aulas de Astronomia.

Ele riu também e baixou o braço, levando o meu junto. Eu brincava com o punho da sua camisa. Deixei meus olhos vagarem pelo céu até encontrar a constelação de Leão.

- E lá está você. – eu falei, sem apontar.

- Tem idéia de quantas vezes já me encheram por ter o nome de uma estrela de Leão?

- Imagino. – respondi, olhando pra ele. – Talvez mamãe tenha faltado algumas aulas também pra ter te dado um nome tão grifinório.

Ele riu e continuou olhando para o céu. Ainda dava para ouvir a música que vinha de dentro da casa. Talvez tenha sido impressão minha, talvez eu quisesse colocar defeitos em tudo, mas ela me parecia meio fúnebre.

Regulus estremeceu ao meu lado. A noite nem estava tão fria assim, mas quem se importa? Ninguém estava pretendendo ser sincero mesmo. Tirei a minha capa e dei para ele; ficava um pouco grande, e era nessas horas que eu lembrava que ele era menor do que eu.

- _Pequeno_ Rei. – eu falei, mais para mim do que para ele.

Ele era bonito, muito bonito. Principalmente ali, onde a gente mal podia se ver por causa da escuridão. Era tão melhor quando não precisávamos nos lembrar de que éramos tão parecidos.

Fisicamente, pelo menos.

Eu não _pensei_ muito naquela noite. Afinal, nunca foi conhecido por ser responsável; muito pelo contrário. E Regulus estava tão perto – _tão perto_ – que me parecia um pecado não aproveitar a ocasião. Lembro de ter olhado para a casa atrás de nós, por um momento. Não parecia haver ninguém interessado em olhar para o jardim.

De alguma forma, eu sabia que ele estava esperando que eu o beijasse. Ele sempre estava. Na verdade, talvez o objetivo fosse justamente que eu pensasse assim, mas Regulus sabia como me controlar. Sempre. Ele queria que eu o beijasse, e, mesmo sem falar nada, eu o atendia.

E eu o beijei, devagar, como se metade da nossa família não estivesse a poucos metros dali. Como se eu fosse realmente o culpado e o tivesse seduzido. Mas era _ele_ quem estava ali, debaixo de mim, com a respiração entrecortada e o meu cabelo entre os dedos. Era ele quem me puxava e, provavelmente, era também quem menos se importava com a possibilidade de haver alguém ali.

E não havia, de fato. Por alguns minutos, nossas únicas testemunhas foram as estrelas que, de certa forma, também não deixavam de ser a nossa família, mas por um segundo pensei ter ouvido algo. Levantei a cabeça, alerta, mas Regulus me puxou novamente para junto de si.

E _eu_ era o irresponsável.

Consegui me desvencilhar dele a tempo de distinguir duas formas no lugar de onde vinha o barulho, a uns três metros de nós. Duas pessoas vinham para o jardim pelo lado da casa e, por alguns segundos, tudo o que pude fazer foi olhar para elas e ouvir o que diziam.

- Tem alguém aí? Andie! Está vendo, eu disse que tinha alguém!

Narcissa apontava para nós, com uma pequena margem de erro. Acho que ela não nos via muito bem na escuridão, mas trazia Andromeda com ela.

Andie podia ser, de longe, minha prima favorita, mas aquela não era exatamente a melhor das ocasiões para nos vermos. Eu e Regulus não podíamos nos mover sem denunciar nossa posição no escuro, mas ficar parados era tão angustiante quanto isso. Dava para sentir o coração dele batendo rápido sob mim.

Enquanto isso, Narcissa continuava olhando desconfiada para o local onde estávamos, e a irmã mais velha a segurava pelo braço. Talvez as duas estivessem prestes a sacar a varinha ali mesmo, não fosse o fato de que Andromeda pareceu finalmente entender quem estava no jardim dos Lestrange.

Não sei o quanto ela entendeu ou pôde ver, mas minha mente poderia facilmente inventar que eu havia visto um sorrisinho no rosto dela. _Ah, que grande escândalo seria se fosse Bellatrix_, ela pensaria. _E como é _bem feito_ que aconteça bem debaixo do nariz dela_, eu concluiria.

Andromeda fechou os olhos da irmã e a virou para o outro lado, sussurrando algo como _"Se eu fosse você, não olharia"_, e voltou pelo lado da casa, mas não sem olhar para nós por mais alguns segundos.

Éramos todos loucos, afinal.

* * *

**N.A.: **Para o I Challenge de Situação Constrangedora do 6v.

Digam o que acharam e me façam feliz (ou não) :)


End file.
